Naruto: The Prodigal Genius
by jayhawksrule
Summary: Summary: Naruto Uzumaki a prodigal genius son of the Yondaime hokage has suffered the villager hate towards him for having the Kyuubi no kitsune inside him. Though Naruto has grown he does not hold hatred and resentment towards the villagers, but wishes them to respect him. Pairings: Main: Naruto/ Ino side: Shikamaru/ Temari, Neji/ Tenten and Sasuke/ Hinata
1. Prelude

**Naruto: The Prodigal Genius**

**Summary: Naruto Uzumaki a prodigal genius son of the Yondaime hokage has suffered the villager hate towards him for having the Kyuubi no kitsune inside him. Though Naruto has grown he does not hold hatred and resentment towards the villagers, but wishes them to respect him. Pairings: Main: Naruto/ Ino side: Shikamaru/ Temari , Neji/ Tenten, and Sasuke/Hinata**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Kyuubi thinking or talking whatever to Naruto"**

_**"Summon speaking"**_

**"jutsu"**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto only the plot.

* * *

**Prelude Chapter: Attack of the Kyuubi no Kitsune**

On October 10 in the Land of Fire Konohagakure was attacked by the King of the bijuu Kyuubi no Kitsune. The bijuu destroyed anything and everything in its path. More and more Ninja and Kunoichi tried to slow it down and defeat it, but to no avail.

* * *

**In the Hokage tower**

Minato Namikaze was gathering materials necessary to defeat the Kyuubi. His thoughts were' Wow my son gonna hate me for this'. After his thought the door was open by none other than the former Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi. "Well hello there Hiruzen. It's a lovely night out isn't it?" Hiruzen just laughed and said "Minato you and only you could make a Pun tonight of all nights"

While Hiruzen spoke Minato walked over to the large window behind his desk. The Yondaime sat there watch the fox destroy the front gates and hear ninja and kunoichi alike scream an throw everything they had it to stop it. But even from a far away distant he could see that it was futile. The third walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. The fourth then turned to the third, and told him of his plan to get rid of the fox. The third now looking shocked and his eyes were filled with horror and dread because not only would he lose a man whom was like a third son to him. Also his son would have to endure the torture from the villagers for they would take their anger out on him. Minato then told Hiruzen that he would like his son to be viewed as a hero.

Just then Lord Jiraiya the lengendary toad sannin appeared before them saying Kushina has just had birth with Naruto but has died in the process from the stress of the Kyuubi. Minato overcame with grieve cried , but with a few words ask them.

"Jiraiya would please be the godfather to my son ,and Hiruzen would you be a surrogate grandfather to him." both replied with "Hai" he smiled and hugged them both and then gathered his materials and left to retrieve his son and fight the Kyuubi.

After the fourth left the third told Jiraiya of the fourth's plan. Jiraiya sat down and let the tears fall from his face. Hiruzen put a comforting hand on Jiraiya's shoulder and told him we must honor the fourth wish and legacy Jiraiya just nodded.

* * *

**Konoha hospital**

When the Fourth arrived at the hospital he was immediately ushered to the room of his son by Tsunade. She was the only other person besides Jiraiya ,Hiuzen ,and Minato who knew of the kids existence and who is parents were. As they arrived in the room Minato saw his dead wife Kushina and his son in the crib next to her. As he went to pick his son up he saw his wife Kushina's ghost watching over her boy. The ghost then turned to Minato and asked him if he could implant her into Naruto seal as insurance if it were ever to break. Minato thought 'That's a great idea' He then said "yes but I will also implant myself so I can see him and also be there for insurance to." Kushina smiled then flew into Minato.

Tsunade upon hearing what he said put two and two together and suddenly paled. Minato the picked up Naruto ,and walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder the said "look after him to as his Godmother.". She then spoke in a very audible whisper "Hai." he then hugged her. Then used the **Hiraishin no jutsu** and flew out the window to the battle

* * *

**The battle**

Kakashi Hatake, Maito Gai, Asuma Sarutobi, Shikaku Nara, Chouza Akimichi, and Inoichi Yamanaka all stood in a little clearing in circle tired beat up and out weapons and chakra. Each man thought the same thing ' Where's the fourth'. Suddenly each man thought was answered the fourth appeared right in the middle of the circle. Each man thought the same thing again 'perfect timing and who's the kid?' they all stood and saluted and said "Hokage-sama".

The fourth then told them at ease and told him of his plan all the men all the men there stood in shock at what the fourth planned to do. The fourth then said "As of tonight after my death I would like for my legacy to remain unknown to anyone because of my enemies. Also I would like you to view my son as a hero not a menace for your anger of the Kyuubi. I ask of each of you to help Naruto and not shun him." each man stood there then Kakashi spoke up "Hai Hokage-sama". Each man repeated what he said then Shikaku spoke up asking what his last name would be then. The fourth smiles and said "Uzumaki". Then the fourth bit his thumb and went through a bunch of hand seals then smashed his hand on the ground and said **"Kuchiyose no jutsu"**. The men barely had time to jump away from the Giant toad that was summoned.

* * *

**On top of Gamabunta**

"Okay Gamabunta today is the day I die do you think you can beat the Kyuubi down enough so I can seal him into my son." Gamabunta frowned and took a drag off his pipe. He then spoke

_**"Well it's been nice knowin ya Minato so I'll make this your final wish from me and pummel that fox**_** down."** The Fourth smiles and laughed at Gamabunta's disrespects to the Kyuubi and said "Thanks".

The Kyuubi upon hearing the conversation from Gamabunta and the fourth angrily shouted "**And what makes you think you can beat me you stupid Frog.**" Thus causing the Toad to become very angry so angry it could make the Shukaku be frightened but the Kyuubi just smirked at the toad knowing he hit his mark by calling him frog. The toad said

_**"I'll kill you damn fox!"**_ then right before he jumped a figure appeared on top of the Kyuubi's head. Minato then asked "Who are you?" the mysterious man replied

"I am Tobi". The Kyuubi angered by Tobi's appearance showed by his whole body shaking in rage. Minato then asked "Why does the Kyuubi allow you to ride it?" Tobi spoke

"I control it just like Madara did when he fought the first Hokage. Minato being the Prodigal genius he was instantly knew he was fighting a **"****sharingan****"** user. Minato laughed at his luck while Gamabunta pulled out his Tanto.

* * *

**Battle Scene: Kyuubi and Tobi Vs Gamabunta and Minato Namikaze**

The battle has started Gamabunta Jumps up higher than anyone has seen past the clouds where no one can see them Minato makes nine shadow clones of him and Gamabunta. As they fall back to the ground the Nine shadow Gamabuntas took their 's and aim for one of Kyuubi's ninetails each hitting is mark and driving it towards the ground to hold him in palce. While the real Minato and Bunta attack the Kyuubi and Tobi straight. The Kyuubi yells in pain while Minato throws one of his special kunai at him. Then charges up a **"Rasengan"** then use the **"****Hiraishin no jutsu"** that Tobi can't dodge because his technique is too fast for the **"sharingan"**. Tobi flies incredibly fast back almost ten miles till he stops, and hits a tree and is rendered unconscious.

Minato then quickly has each clone summon chains and quickly ties the Kyuubi up. Then has the summons poof away. He performs a bunch of hand signs to summon the Death God. He then has the Kyuubi's Yin chakra sealed in the Death god and then seals the rest in to Naruto as he slowly dies holding his son and the darkness closes around him he holds Naruto close kisses his seal to putting his and Kushina's chakra in to it so he can see his son later he closes his eyes and dies.

* * *

**After The battle Tobi position**

Tobi waking up hearing the villagers yell in victorious he knew he had lost and the Kyuubi had been sealed. He vowed to come back and get him later. But stopped and thought something and then summoned a shadow clone and had it henge into an old man and told him what to do and watched him walk to the village. He then jumped away to find more ninja to see if they had the same views as him.

* * *

**The Fourth's position**

Jiraiya stood over his late student's body crying he knelt down and hugged him he then had a toad summoned and had his son carried him to Hiruzen While he picked up Minato. They walked back in silence the sun was shining and the villagers celebrating could be heard.

When Jiraiya walked Right into the village he saw people start to look at him and then at the body when they saw the dead man's face all hell broke loose. Men and women yelled "The Fourth is dead. The Fourth is dead". All celebrations stopped everybody was crying, weeping, and mourning for the lost of their amazing Hokage. Jiraiya quickly used the body flicker technique to get to the Hokage's office there he saw Kakashi , Gai, Asuma, Shikaku, Chouza, Inoichi, and Tsunade all talking to Hiruzen.

Hiruzen then cleared his throat loudly while the Toad walked in with Naruto. The Third then spoke "So Jiraiya you found him and little Naruto." Jiraiya just nodded. The third motioned for him to place Minato On the couch. Shikaku spoke up "So what do we do now?" The third replied "We announce what the fourth has done to the village and show them the boy and then have a law enacted so that no one is to talk about it also his relations to the Fourth are confined to this room got it" Each of them saluted and said

"Hai" and the Third put it at ease (Also because if the hokage dies and the former is alive they assume the position till they find another candidate. Though Tsunade is here I'm going to wait until The Third dies).

Soon after the Third called a council meeting that includes each clan head plus the Third and his former teammates Koharu and Homura who now are his advisors also city counsel who are citizens of Konoha and discuss village problems (non ninja people talking about non ninja things).

The meeting stared with the funeral for the Fourth and his wife which would happen tomorrow. Next the Hokage but Hiruzen states no one is ready to be considered a candidate so they left that subject alone. Lastly the new jinchuriki: Naruto Uzumaki.

Hiruzen told them of the new law going in to effect as he told them about the Fourths actions and told them a lie about Naruto and his past saying he was an orphan and that's why the fourth chose him to contain it. He said it wasn't perfect but would do the rest agreed. Thus meeting Adjourned and the rest left to inform of a city announcement.

* * *

**One Hour later**

The Village gathers around Konoha's Hokage Tower while the Third on top makes the announcement. The Third uses a voice raising jutsu and then spoke

"Citizens and ninja of Konoha early this morning Hokage Minato Namikaze used a forbidden jutsu to seal the Kyuubi into this boy I'm holding in my arms his name is Naruto Uzumaki an Orphan from that was left in the Konoha hospital his morning. This is now a secret and is against the law to spill this secret to anybody who does not know about it. Also I am reassuming Hokage That is all good day"

Afer that everybody left to contemplate on this but then some crazy old fool spoke saying that's not a boy it's the monster in disguise. That got everybody riled up and thinking it's true thus thinking the Kyuubi had killed fourth and tricked the third into believing it was just a boy.

Little did they know the man that they thought was old poofed in to a man with swirled mask on his face with one thought on his mind 'I'll make them chase you out of the village' and then he poofed out of existence.

* * *

**The end of Prelude**

**Anybody think I should Continue Please comment I need your crit.**

**Jutsu**

**Kuchiyose no jutsu: Summoning Technique**

**Hiraishin no jutsu : Flying Thunder God technique**

**Rasengan: you know what it is.**

**Sharingan : you know what it is.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Naruto: The Prodigal Genius**

"talking"

'thinking'

**"Kyuubi thinking talking whatever to Naruto"**

**__****"Summon speaking"**

**"jutsu"**

* * *

**Chapter one: The Ultimate prank goes up in flames.**

5 years later October 10 in the Konoha Orphanage a small boy with blonde hair with spikes that defied gravity itself with amazing cerulean eyes that could match the fourths with six birth marks that look like fox whiskers three on each cheek. The boy's name was Naruto Uzumaki.

Like all orphans at the orphanage Naruto did his best to get adopted. But failed time and time again. Each time was like the last each family or person who came wouldn't even look at him and even if they did they would just glare coldly at him. It got progressively worse as he got older. Other times people who came to adopt would see him and they would come up to him and say "DIE DEMON DIE", and start to beat him into unconsciousness then leave.

Hours later he would then awake and the orphanage caretaker would take his anger out on him for scaring off the family. The caretaker would beat him and then make him clean the entire orphanage before he was allowed to sleep and if he fell asleep while working he would lock him in a tiny darkroom with no food for a week.

But this particular day was when Naruto was most scared this was the day when the villagers would come to the orphanage every year to beat him up until the Hokage and Anbu come. But today was a special day for Naruto for he plans to get rid of the caretaker once and for all.(okay this just a summary of what his life has been like since the Third put him here)

* * *

**Konoha orphanage**

"Ok brats listen up today is the Konohagakure Featival for when the Fourth defeated the Kyuubi no Kitsune and as such we are going to all go to the festival" said the caretaker everybody cheered "except" the caretaker suddenly said and had an evil smile and crazy look in his eyes "Naruto".

The kids got silent they all feared for Naruto they knew he was always mistreated. They all heard Naruto gulp his eyes wide with fear. The caretaker said "Naruto you are to clean the entire orphanage making it look like the first day I got it. Also if anything is out of place or it's not clean enough to my satisfaction." He smirked evilly "I'll lock you in the darkroom for a month with no food." thhen cackled evilly.

As quickly as cackle came it left and cleared his throat and looked at the children who gave him strange looks. The caretaker yelled " What are you lookin at brats" the children looked away whistling like they knew nothing but what their thoughts were ' man the caretaker has gone crazy I hope Naruto still plans to do that prank so we can get a new one'

Naruto wore a orange with black outlining the top of the shirt (shirt looks likes Sasuke's in the beginning) with the Uzumaki clan emblem on the back and had black ninja shorts with black ninja sandals.(also the Third still buys clothes for him)

Naruto the King of pranks was the source of entertainment for the orphans always making them laugh while he got beatings and put in the darkroom without food. Though no one knew it was just a cover to make sure they didn't worry about him. So he would do whatever it took to make the orphan at the orphanage smile to forget about him being pain.

All though it wasn't hard for him to prank he was a genius a master of the art of pranking. He always thought 10 steps ahead making his pranks hard not to laugh at them. Most of the time his pranks cause the caretaker more stress and harm and the caretaker had a hard time not killing him. Instead he did the next best thing beat the living shit out of him and stab him with knifes then threw him in to the darkroom.

After the week Naruto came out with no trace of the beating that happens early that week. Naruto never could explain it because after his beating he was always unconscious and he healed while he was asleep.

Naruto now thinking up his master plan which involved the caretaker being unable to take care of the orphans for good , but the plan had one drawback if it failed he was as good as dead.

While thinking about his master plan one of his close friends he considered a sister Tenten put a hand on his shoulder and smiled towards him he smiled lightly back. Ever since Naruto has arrived at the orphanage Tenten has always looked out for him like a big sister. He remebers the day he first met her.(Tenten is a year older than Naruto in this story in case you're wondering)

* * *

**Flashback 2 years ago **

The Third held Naruto's hand as he helped him walked down the street. Naruto wore a yellow yukata with the Uzumaki clan emblem on the back and had orange ninja pants with black ninja sandals (also while living with Sarutobi he dressed nicer but at the orphanage he doesn't care really what he wears) while the Third had Hokage clothes on.

To say Naruto was excited would be and understatement. He was thrilled jumping up and down his body pumped with adrenaline. When Third told him that he was going to the Orphanage to make friends and have the chance to have a family to adopt him.

Naruto had always had thoughts about having a family because when the third had his son Asuma escort him to the park he tried to play with the other kids but before they could start anything the parents would come grab their children and before they left they glared at him. After awhile Naruto sat down and watched the families laughing and smiling at each he felt his a sharp pain in his heart. Naruto always tried asking his surrogate grandfather about his parents but he just said "Its just to complicated Naruto I'll tell you when your older." and then smiled and changed the subject ,but Naruto wasn't dumb in fact he happen to learn and retain all knowledge of kanji and knew Japanese from the tutor in the Sarutobi household. So he knew Sarutobi oji-san was hiding something.

Naruto also felt like a burden in the Sarutobi household he always helped whenever he could whether it be cleaning with the maids or doing odd jobs. Sarutobi always sighed and told him he wasn't a burden ,but he never listened to him.

Anyway as they neared the orphanage a middle aged man came out and greeted the The Third nodded his head in acknowledgment and the caretaker lead them into the orphanage the hokage told Naruto to play with the children while he filled out the paper work.

The hokage and the caretaker then walked into the office and closed the door. As soon as the door closed. A boy a couple of years older came over to him and pushed him to the ground and said "Well we gotta newbie ay well we got give ya an" but before he could continue he got hit in the face with the back of a broom and flew to the wall with an "OOF" Naruto looked around and saw a little girl with two buns in her hair with rosy baby fat cheeks. (if you go to Narutopedia on Tenten's page there's is a background information part with a picture of her as a little girl if you can't imagine her as I depict).

She the walked over to him and stuck her hand out and said " Hi my name is Tenten. What's yours?" Naruto grabbed her hand and shook it and said "Naruto Uzumaki nice to meet you Tenten." Naruto thoughts were 'My first friend Yay' he smiled brightly at her and she returned it

* * *

**End of Flashback: resume Tenten just put her hand on Naruto's shoulder.**

Naruto the stood up and looked at Tenten. He then went close to her ear and asked her "Do you have them?" Tenten replied by handed him the scroll that had the kanji for kunai on it. Also a scroll with the kanji for D rank genjutsu. Plus some wire and marbles. He silently thanked her and watched all the children leave and the caretaker gave him one nasty sneer before leaving.

Naruto sighed in relieve then got down to business. He went out to the backyard grabbed three heavy long thin log he pulled out a saw that he had used from previous pranks and began to cut the logs to point then summoned a kunai from the scroll to make it a fine point on each.

Then took some Wire and tied the three together then went into his room and on the inside of the room he attached it above the door frame and left some wire hanging down. Next he place the marbles all over under the door of the caretakers room.

To finalize his he went and picked up the genjutsu scroll Tenten gave him it was minor hiding genjutsu for small items. He quickly learn the seal and practiced it on the kunai and saw. After finally getting he quickly went to the caretakers room and cast a genjutsu over the marbles and the logs and wire.

The ultimate prank ( well more like cruel punishment for beating him) was simple the caretaker was to walk in the room and him being the senile fool he was wouldn't notice the genjutsu place over the marbles he would slip and would try to look for a way to save himself by grabbing the wire he left hanging down thinking that he was able to save himself but continued to fall to the ground allowing the wire to pull the logs free from above the door and have the logs impale his crotch and legs to the floor making unable to be the orphanage caretaker.

Naruto thought it was brilliant then tired from all his work with one last thought 'That senile old man thinks I'm gonna clean his house he's crazy' and after that he fell asleep.

* * *

**Caretaker right after he left**

As the caretaker closed the door he let the children run free in the village and told them to be back by nightfall then proceed to bar the door shut and keep it from moving he then proceed to do the same thing to the backdoor but saw Naruto and quickly backed up around the corner ( also just in case you're wondering the building is a square layout 3 stories high the material to make it was of wood with mud holding the 4 corners of the house. and has a slanted tile roof the backyard is fenced in area like a square with a logs as the fence and it has a wood pile for keeping warm on those chillier days also where Naruto got those logs. Also I didn't really plan on telling you what the house looked like because it seemed really insignificant. And you'll see why in just a minute.).

caretaker had one thought 'That little shit is planning a prank well what ever I won't be around to enjoy it but he'll be around to enjoy mine' he smiled evilly while he waited. Then A few minutes later He heard the door close and quickly proceeds to bar it like the front door. Then he quickly ran to the front where a squad of Ninja and about a hundred villagers stood the villagers holding stacks of wood.

The jonin then conjured up shadow clones to block the windows for any chance to escape the men then stacked the wood next to the house making a huge pile. The ninja squad then started making hand signs that ended in a tiger and each released a giant fireball each ball combine with the other fireballs until the wood pile and the Orphanage was on fire the house blazed with from different colors of orange, yellow, and blue.

* * *

**The end of chapter one**

**Well how was this chapter also I would like to thank College6Jazz for the highly useful information even though I didn't ****describe the world very much the Orphanage was just to help build the story it has no other significance than that. I plan to do more describing in the next chapter. Also I p****lan to have a update every day. **


	3. Chapter 2

**Naruto: The Prodigal genius **

"Talking"

'Thinking or talking to the Kyuubi if it's Naruto'

**"Kyuubi speaking/thinking to Naruto"**

**__****"Summon speaking"**

"**jutsu"**

**Author note: I'm gonna start writing in first person pov I'll tell you when I switch pov to people or from first to third.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Kyuubi awakens.**

**Tenten's pov**

'I knew something was up when the caretaker told us we had the day to roam free over the town. I would bet my life on it had something to do with Naruto, and I bet it had something to do with hurting my little otouto. I Tenten swear I will save you Naruto'

I thought to myself as soon as the rest of the orphans started to leave I quickly concealed myself in the bushes I watched as the caretaker quickly barred the front door then run to the back. Suddenly 4 ninja and a group of villagers came up. I surveyed the villagers each carrying a stack of wood then the caretaker came back and the jonin created shadow clones to bar the window. I finally decided it was time to report it to the Hokage.

* * *

**Hokage building 5 minutes later**

I quickly ran up the side of the stairs on the side of the Hokage Tower rushed down the elegant hallway. Then burst through the Hokage door. To see him reading a Icha Icha paradise book I mentally scoff in my mind and thought 'Pervert alert! Pervert alert!'.

He quickly put the book in the desk and asked "Hello Tenten how may I help you?" I replied "Sir I think Naruto's "I stop when I look out the window and see the orphanage go up in flames. "What are you looking at?"

Sarutobi then turns around and sees the orphanage on fire. "Tenten" I looked at him said "yes" he asks "Naruto is the in the orphanage isn't he?" I didn't reply. He sighed and walked towards the door he opened it an told his secretary to call Anbu black ops down to the orphanage then he close the door grabbed me and used the **"shunshin no jutsu"** to the orphanage.

* * *

**1 minute later at the orphanange**

The Hokage and I were immediately greeted by Anbu who had already arrived seconds before. The Anbu then had the area around the orphanage blocked off the area. Then 4 Anbu agents went on each side of the house pulled out a summoning scroll and then bit their thumbs and dragged it across the scroll.

The scrolls revealed gourds (like garaa's sand gourd) each Anbu agent picked up the gourd and strapped it to their back and uncorked it. Each then preformed hand signs the stopped and said **"Suiton: Suiun Suishi no Jutsu"** water flew out the back of their gourds and started to douse the fire. As I saw the flames started to die away

I felt relieved but something was nagging at the back of her head but I didn't care I was just relieved that 'my little otouto was going to be okay.

* * *

**The jonin's pov (the guy who created the shadow clones to block the windows.)**

'Haha those fools didn't see me put that genjutsu up around the building. They think their putting out the building ,but in reality their just spraying the ground.' I watch as an Anbu member walks over to him with a weasel mask on with the triangle on top.

'Well that must be the leader telling him the fires out. Too bad once they realize it's genjutsu it'll be too late. Buwhahahaha hahahaha….…"

* * *

**Tenten's pov**

I watched as a man come over with a weasel mask on his face with a triangle on top he stopped and greeted him "Hokage-sama". the Third replied "Captain" the man immediately spoke "Sir while watching the building I noticed something wrong" the Third frowned.

"And what do you mean by wrong" I frowned as well this man was hiding something and that something is big "While watching the house I saw a tiny blur so small that it that barely saw it. I immediately activated my **"Sharingan" **and saw it was a genjutsu. I tried to release it but to no avail right now my genjutsu team is trying to release it. Also were out water and there are only two Anbu on seen that can make water from our chakra that, and I happen to be one of the two."

the Third face was etched in shock then he sighed and said "Oh kami". My heart lurched at hearing the conversation the thought if 'My otouto dying'. I asked myself 'what did he do to deserve this why'.

While in thoughts I unconsciously let tears roll down my face. The Third seeing me kneeled down and hugged me and told me "It's alright Tenten. Don't cry Naruto will make it I promise." I released him and looked at him "you promise he will" the Hokage smiled "Yes I do". I smile back and wiped my tears away.

Immediately ten Anbu members yelled **"Kai"** the genjutsu the completely disappeared. All I saw of the orphanage was barely standing up. The Anbu immediately ran forward to do something but stopped. I thought 'What the hell are they doing they need to.…"

All thought was stopped when I felt and aura of something it felt evil. Then I saw it red blood red chakra engulfing the house. The chakra aura felt like poison it had the presence of evil.

The Third tried to say something but was blocked off by a loud crash in the house. The Hokage paled to the shade of white that would make a ghost jealous. The house then exploded and a piece of debris hit me in the head. I then felt my eyes close and a pair of arms wrap around me then fell unconscious.

* * *

**Kyuubi's pov**

**Twenty minutes before**

**Kyuubi Dreamland**

**"Ah my wonderful dream can't get any better I'm destroying Konohagakure and the villagers are dying and no one can stop me."** all of a sudden a ninja jumps at the me and perform a bunch of hand seals that ends in a tiger the ninja shouts

**"Katon: Gouryuuka no Jutsu"** A huge fire dragon comes out of the ninjas mouth. I watch in amusement as he came towards me I laugh and laugh until the fire touches me and growl in pain. I watch in horror and fascination as the flame engulfs me my last thought **'How the hell am I in pain.**

* * *

**Kyuubi's sealed cage**

**'Ugh what the hell happened why am I in pain? Whatever it was it woke me up. I wonder if my pain has anything to do with my jailor.' **

as soon as that thought was finished the pain increased more on his left arm. **'Well I better contact the brat see what's goin on.' "Hey gaki what the hell is goin on?"**

* * *

**Naruto's pov**

Man my day just can't get any worse than this can it. Wrong it most definitely can. How the hell could I of let this happen. I knew I shouldn't have let my guard down. One moment I'm dreaming peacefully about the caretaker and his little surprise in his room. All of sudden I'm woken up by a piece of flaming debris that falls on me smashing my bed to the floors and my left arm getting caught under it. As if my day can't get any worse I start hearing voice inside my head ask

**"Hey gaki what the hell is goin on"** I just ignored still trying to get my hand free but the debris was too heavy and to my dismay it started to burn my hand. I then started to think I was gonna die and started to think about my life ,but apparently ignoring the voice was a bad idea because I got headache from his loud yell saying

**"Hey you little gaki don't ignore. Now tell me what the hell is giving me and you so much pain."** I thought it best not to ignore the voice again. I replied 'Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my head.' apparently that was the wrong answer.

**"I don't answer to little demanding gaki like you now answer my question."** I replied quickly not wanting to further piss off the voice. 'Ok ok sorry theres a huge piece of flaming debris on my arm and it's starting to burn'. The voice replied quickly

**"Alright give me control of your body if you want to live. I'll explain everything later after you fall asleep. Cause after this you'll be out for a week."** I did as I was told and let it take control.

As soon as I did I felt a surge of power course through my chakra network. Then my body acted as if it had mind of its own. My left arm immediately had more strength than before and was able to lift my arm up and throw the piece of debris making a loud crash sound. Then my hands formed the tiger sign and the other voice yelled

**"explode"** and huge amount of chakra flew out of my body the chakra became flames and destroyed the rest of the orphanage. As I set down the ground I saw Oji-san Sarutobi holding a knocked out Tenten. Then I felt the power recede and fell into blissful darkness.

* * *

**Sarutobi's pov**

I watched in awe as Naruto floated to the ground still releasing the Kyuubi's chakra. The chakra was forming a sphere around Naruto. Naruto landed in the middle of a circular clear patch with debris on the edges. He then looked at me I saw his eyes the irises were red with slit pupils.

Then he fell unconscious. I handed Tenten to the captain then walked over to Naruto as I stood over him I finally got a good look at him his hair was singed at the ends his clothes were tattered and burned. His skin had marks of healing from the burns.

I knelt down and felt for signs of life I found his pulse was accelerated and started to slow down. I then proceed to pick him up and walk. As I started walking I saw a villager run up to me with kunai in hand holding it awkwardly. Before he could get any closer Anbu intercepted him. I then finally noticed the squad of 4 ninja and hundreds of villagers.

I yelled an order to the Anbu "Anbu arrest the villagers, and take the 4 ninja to Ibiki for maximum punishment. Captain you and me are going to the hospital." all the Anbu replied "Hai". The captain and I walked down the road towards the hospital the captain then speaks up

"Sir did you want to talk about something." I laughed and replied "Yes. Oh Itachi how you know me so well" Itachi laughed and put Tenten on his shoulder and took off his mask. Itachi smiled and asked "So whats up?" I looked at him and said "I would like you personally to guard Naruto at the hospital." Itachi sighed but before he replied I added

"I would also like you to be there not under Anbu alias but your normal self for going undercover as friend." Itachi looked at me like I grew another eye. Itachi then stated "Sir the Uzumaki and Uchihas have never interacted with each other before so don't you think it would make it a bit obvious that I was guarding him." I smiled and told him

"Well maybe you haven't interacted with him but your mom has interacted with another Uzumaki" Itachi frowned and said " You mean Kushina."I nodded my head. "Yes Kushina, your mom, and my wife Biwako before she died they all met up with each other because your mother wanted to show them Sasuke." Itachi now understood and nodded but I still wasn't done

"Also I would like you to bring Sasuke because both mothers did want their younger sons to be friends. Also Naruto needs more than just Tenten." Itachi nodded and agreed. We finally arrived at the hospital and put Naruto and Tenten in the same room under personal staff that I picked out.

I proceed to tell Itachi to be at the hospital every day till Naruto woke up his guard hours were visiting hours. The hours he wasn't there would be guarded by Anbu. Itachi then left for home.

I looked at Naruto's sleeping form. I smiled then left to go find homes to accommodate the orphans that now have no caretaker or house to live in.

* * *

**Itachi's pov**

I finally arrived home I opened my door to my home took off my shoes and walked around my elegant purple colored hall way to the kitchen. I see my mom cleaning the dishes. She hears my footsteps and turns around with smile and greets me "Hi Itachi how was work?".

I smiled lightly at her and replied "Long and disastrous" she laughed and finished the dishes and asked if I wanted some tea and rice cakes I nodded she proceed to make the tea and grab the bag of rice cakes. She finishes the tea and brings the rice cakes over we start to eat. She proceeds to ask how my day was long and disastrous.

"Well mom my day started out by me running to the orphanage which now is nothing but debris." but before he continued she ask "Is that where all the smoke was coming from and that huge explosion." I nodded. She then motions me to continue

"As I said the villagers and 4 high leveled ninja tried to kill the jinchuuriki this year again." My mom frowned and said " That poor boy" this time I frowned I hated it when people don't use other people's names "Mom he has a name ya know it's Naruto Uzumaki" and apparently she didn't know that cause as soon as the words left my mouth she dropped the tea cup from her hands and it spilled all over the table and her and me she stood there in shock letting the tea soak into her blue shirt and black pants.

I however got a towel and cleaned all of it up. Then went into my room and changed into my black Uchiha high collared shirt with the emblem on the back and with tan pants. I then came back out my mom was still not moving I poked her between the eyes that brought her back to reality. She then asked for conformation

"Did I hear you say Uzumaki" I nodded my mom's eyes began to water she then began to sob uncontrollably I quickly ran over to her and hugged her and began to comfort her. She gripped me tightly and didn't stop for five minutes. After calming her down I asked "Mom how could you not possibly no his name? He's the son of your best friend" my mom replies "Well whenever he's mentioned by most people they call him a 'demon brat'. Also from raising you and Sasuke I never go out I'm always a stay at home mom, and when I heard Kushina died in childbirth I thought he died with her I've also never seen him." she finished. I replied

"Well I'm going to go guard him tomorrow and practically the rest of the week till he wakes up you can come with Sasuke and me to see him." My mom looked up and smiled "That would be a great idea... But wait you said Sasuke and you why is Sasuke going." Itachi smiled

"Well the Third said he needed more friends and you wanted him and Naruto to be friends so that's why he's going" she smiled then said "Well tonight's been long I'm going to bed you need to go to cause you got work" I nodded and went into my room and fell on my bed and let darkness fall over me.

* * *

**The end**

**Authors Notes: Okay review. Also the next chapter will be focusing on Naruto and Sasuke becoming friends (in this story they are gonna be close like Tenten and Naruto. Also the Uchiha massacre is not going to happen because that would just be too troublesome.) Also give me some critique and review review review. **

**Jutsu**

**"Shunshin no Jutsu: body flicker**

**Suiton: Suiun Suishi no Jutsu: Water Transport Dispatch technique**

**Katon: Gouryuuka no Jutsu: Great Dragon fire technique**

**Kai: Release**

**Translations**

**Gaki: brat**


	4. Chapter 3

**Naruto: The Prodigal Genius**

"Talking"

'Thinking or talking to the Kyuubi if it's Naruto'

**"Kyuubi talking to Naruto"**

**__****"Summon speaking"**

**"Jutsu"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the cover image. I just found it on google.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Chats with a Demon, and Sasuke**

**Naruto's pov**

**Kyuubi's prison**

Well I'd like to say my day got better after I fell unconscious. But then I'd be lying. After falling unconscious I found myself in what looked like a prison. I got a good look around I saw the walls were rusted. The floors were flooded with water and there were a few doors.

I then started to feel an evil presence down the hallway. I guess curiosity killed the cat because immediately I started to walk towards it. I eventually arrived at huge set of doors where I felt the evil aura was at its strongest. I stood at the door for a minute contemplating whether to go in or not. Right as I was about to make the choice I heard a voice yell.

"**Well are you going to stand outside that door and make me wait gaki?"** I decided not to anger the voice further, and pushed the doors open. When I got into the room I surveyed it. It was a massive room with a 50 foot high ceiling. About thirty feet away from the doors there was a cage with two thick square shaped frames that stretched from the floor to the ceiling and touched a side wall. Both frames had many thick circular bars attached to them each bar as separated by a foot. In the middle of both frames they were attached by a seal.

"**Well gaki you finally decide to show up bout time. Now listen sit down and shut up."** I saw a seat in the middle of the room and quickly took it. Then proceeded to ask "Ok now tell me who are you, and show yourself" all of a sudden a huge fox with an evil grin on his face appeared behind the cage. To say I was shocked would have been an understatement. My thoughts were 'holy shit what the hell is a fox doing in my head.' All of a sudden my thought was blasted across the room. The fox laughed and said.

"**Foolish gaki like you said were in your mind and that's where all your thoughts are said. Now as to I am well tell me what so special about your birthday of all days."** I replied "The day the Fourth killed the Kyuubi no Kitsune. The Fox nodded as if he knew that was the expected answer and replied.

"**The Fourth didn't kill the Fox he sealed him in a boy who was born just an hour before."** I gulped and asked "Are you telling me you're the Kyuubi no Kitsune, and the Fourth sealed you inside me." The Kyuubi smiled widely.

"**Yes boy I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune king of the bijuu. But since I live inside you we'll be on a more personal level. You can call me Kurama."** I nodded "Ok well if were gonna be on a more personal level stop calling me gaki. My name is Naruto Uzumaki. But you can call me Naruto." Kurama's face changed from moderately grumpy to one of disbelief. I asked him "Kurama is there something wrong?" The Fox then looked me over and his face then showed slight amusement.

"**Naruto do you know who you're parents are."** I shook my head no he sighed and continued. **"Alright since the night I was sealed inside you were known as a jinchuuriki. But you weren't the first no you are the Third Kyuubi container. The other two had the clan name Uzumaki. Now the first jinchuuriki isn't really important. The second was named Kushina Uzumaki who happened to be married to the Fourth. She was in labor when a man had summoned me from her seal and released it. The man then had me try to destroy Konoha till the fourth stopped us." **

I sat there stumped I couldn't understand what Kurama was getting at. Apparently the fox could see my dilemma and gave me hint. **"Naruto has anyone ever told you look like the Fourth." **It then dawned on me what he was telling me.

"You're saying my father was Yondaime Hokage, and my mother was the second jinchuuriki." The fox nodded his head. **"That's what I think or it's just a coincidence you look like him, and you're the third container of me with the surname Uzumaki. Though I doubt it's the latter."** After he finished speaking a few things donned on me.

"Kurama." I said with an evident trace of malice in my voice. The fox seem to pick up on it. He sighed and replied with trace of 'I don't give a fuck' in his voice. **"Yes Naruto?"**

I replied now angry at his tone "So now that finding out that you live in side of me are you the reason the villagers hate me?" Kurama had a look on his face that said 'maybe'. I continued on "Are you the reason everybody calls me a 'Demon gaki'? Are you the reason I've had assassination attempts on all my life." Kurama's face showed slight guilt with sympathy he then nodded his head up and down. My face was contorted in rage I started yelling, and screaming off words I without even knowing what they meant. Kurama chuckled probably about me being a five year old, and cuss like a sailor at the King of the Bijuu. He then abruptly stopped laughing and scowled.

"**Damn you Naruto you're fucking with my emotions. I was going to use you for my own purposes, but now I feel like helping you."** Naruto still angry was slowly calming down from his angry emotional outburst just stood there.

"How do you plan to help me? Also how do I know I can trust you?" Kurama smiled and laughed **"Boy nothing gets by you does it. Alright fine as King of the bijuu I promise not to screw you over in any way. Second I plan to make you the most powerful shinobi in existence. Under my tutelage and your brain and determination you'll be able to do your hearts desires."**

I thought for a moment before concurring he was telling the truth. "Well alright but If I'm going to do this I might as well have major goals. So I have reason to become strong." Kurama smiled and agreed.

"**Yes goals are good they can make your determination enhance. Yes goals like World domination."** Naruto scowled and yelled "NO!"

I thought then snapped his fingers. "I want the villagers to acknowledge me and respect me. An the only way to do that is become Hokage."

"**Ah that is good goal Naruto yes becoming Hokage would be an accomplishable goal under my tutelage."** Naruto smiled and yawned. **"Ah you must be tired. That is understandable especially because we've been speaking for like three days."** My faced was etched in shocked Kurama just laughed and said he'd let me dream and speak to me when I woke up.

* * *

**Sasuke's pov**

**The Hospital one day later**

'Ugh' I mentally scoffed. I was bored out of my mind watching the two sleeping kids. It was my brother's big idea that I should come help him watch over the two children at the hospital, and my mother only reinforced the idea by saying she was going to. Which meant I had to go anyway cause there was no one home to watch me because my dad's at work (Uchiha Police). My brother, my mom, and I had all walked to the hospital around eight in the morning. When we arrived my brother signed in and walked us to the room. When we arrive we opened the door to two sleeping figures.

One was a girl with baby fat cheeks with dimples and had two buns in her hair her body was skinny. While the other had blond hair with spikes that defied gravity the boy with 6 whisker birthmarks on his cheeks three on each side, and the boy was also skinny. Both were wearing hospital clothes and their original clothes were discarded in the bin beside their beds.

Now I was sitting down watching them it was boring so I decide to ask what they were doing here. "Itachi" Itachi said "Yes little brother?" I contemplated for second on how to ask my question then continued.

"Why are they in the hospital? And why are the unconscious?" Itachi sighed and told his brother how the orphanage had been set on fire by a group of villager and a squad of ninja. While the fire was going on in the orphanage was the boy who was unconscious next to me. Itachi said he saw the boy in the building with his sharingan. He had ordered a man to get him, and right after the man and boy got out the building had exploded. The explosion blew debris around the place and piece had knocked the girl out. I paid attention to every detail of the story, and I felt something was wrong very wrong. "Itachi why did the villagers an ninja destroy the orphanage. Also did it have anything to do with them?" Itachi's face remained impassive and I was getting impatient.

"Sasuke curiosity killed the cat. I'm sorry but I can't tell you why."

I was about to reply but I heard a stirring come from the girls bed. I turned and looked at the girl, and saw that she was up. I looked at her eyes that looked like chocolate. I smiled at her she looked at us confused, and asked.

* * *

**Tenten's pov**

"Who are you guys, and what are you doing here?' I ask while looking around the room my eyes finally landing on a certain blonde resting in the bed next to me. I got up and ran over to him and hugged him. "Naruto are you alright please say something to me." I started to cry because he wouldn't reply to me. I felt soft arms circle around me comforting me a soft feminine voice tell me everything was okay. That Naruto was alive and we were in the hospital. Eventually my crying stopped I turn to the person who comforted me.

It was a woman with shoulder length black hair with black eyes and a beautiful face. She wore a black shirt with cargo caprice with black ninja sandals. I looked over to the two boys both. The older boy had black hair that was spiked in the back with coal black eyes he was handsome in my opinion. The younger boy looked like the younger version of him but had his hair shaped like a ducks ass. Both wore black high collar shirts and ninja sandals the only difference was their pants. The older boy wore tan long pants while the younger wore tan shorts that stopped above his knee.

The woman then responded to her earlier question "My name is Mikoto Uchiha, and these are my sons Itachi, an Sasuke. As to what we're doing here Sasuke, and me are visiting while Itachi is watching Naruto for the Third." She stated I nodded and replied.

"Thank you Mikoto-sama for comforting me." I added the proper suffix after her name for respect of the Uchiha clan. She chuckled and said

"Just Mikoto is fine. So what's your name?" I smiled and said "Tenten" after that my stomach grumbled Mikoto laughed "Well someone's hungry why don't you go to the cafeteria and get something to eat. Also take Sasuke with you so if you have trouble walking he can help."

I smiled and said "Thank you Mikoto." I then walked out the door with Sasuke following me.

* * *

**Sasuke's pov**

**In the hallway with Tenten**

I walked next to Tenten for five minutes in silence contemplating on subjects to ask her. But Tenten interrupted my thought process by asking "So Sasuke what do you like to do?"

I said "I like to read, spend time in the kitchen learning how to cook with my mom, and watch an help Itachi train." Tenten nodded thoughtfully and asked "Is that all you do don't you have any friends?" she asks a slight blush from embarrassment because he didn't have any friends. Though it wasn't his fault his mom and dad just feared for his safety. So he was never allowed out of the Uchiha compound without his family's supervision.

I guess Tenten took that as a no cause the next thing she did surprised me. She hugged me and said "Ah Sasuke that so sad that you don't have friends. But that's gonna change because me and Naruto will be your friends." I looked up to her with a hopeful look.

"Do you really mean that Tenten that you and Naruto will be my friends" Tenten smiled and said "Yes Sasuke I really do mean it. Because not only do you need friends Naruto does to." I couldn't of been more happier in my life than in that moment. I returned Tenten's Hug with full force. After the hug we continued to walk to the cafeteria, but the ended of Tenten's last statement confused me to no end. So I decided to ask her about it.

"What do you mean by Naruto needs friends he's got you?" Tenten sighed and told me how all the villagers hated him and even some of the ninja. She talked about how they gave him cold glares or beat him up. And on his birthdays they would try to kill him. To say I was shocked would have been a complete understatement. I was horrified a five year old like him had to endure tortures like this.

We finally got to the cafeteria and we decided to talk about ourselves our likes, dislikes, and ect. After eating we walked back to the room. When we arrived we only found Itachi there. I asked "Hey where's mom?"

Itachi chuckled before replied "She's talking to the Hokage. "Oh. But what's so funny?" Itachi replied "Can't you hear her." As soon as he said that I heard my mom yell all the way from the Hokage tower. I chuckled thanking how the Third was doing against my mom.

* * *

**Sarutobi's pov**

**Hokage's office**

'Oh Kami what did I do to deserve this' I thought while cowering in Mikoto's rage.

* * *

**The End of chapter 3**

**Authors Notes: Alright I'll say this again review I want your reviews I beg of you. Second Kage no Ryunin I thank you for the advice, but one thing about Naruto. He's five years old his brain hasn't fully matured to that of an adult. Also he doesn't have the strength or chakra to do anything big yet. Now then in next few chapters we will start to see Naruto get stronger. Add to that a he'll also get some new Friends. Well till next time.**

**P.S.: Review!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Naruto: The Prodigal Genius**

"Talking"

'Thinking or talking to Kurama'

"**Kurama Speaking"**

"**jutsu"**

"_**Summon speaking."**_

* * *

**Chapter 4: Best Friends for life**

**Tenten's pov **

** Naruto and Tenten's apartment**** 6 days later**

'Finally today is the day Naruto is predicted to wake up.' I thought happily getting up an ready for the days excitement. I got up and walked to my bathroom and hopped in the shower in Naruto and my new apartment. I still couldn't believe it that Mikoto had gave us her guest apartment. It was in the Uchiha clan compound right across the street from her home. She had said she wanted Naruto to be save from the villagers and wanted to adopt him. She also wanted me to move in with her family because I was close with him, but I stated firmly that Naruto and I did not want to be burden or pitied. She then said if we didn't want to be adopted that was okay, and we didn't have to move in with them. We just had to move into their guest apartment across the street, and as their new guardian (she had force the Hokage to make her their guardian) we had no choice. Though secretly I was happy that someone had cared for Naruto and I so deeply.

The apartment we had been given had two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a living room, and a kitchen. When you first open the door you could see two hallways with two doors in each hallway. The hallways were split by the kitchen in the middle. An on the right there was the living room. The kitchen had a rectangular Island about 3ft away from the counters that were made of granite. The counters formed a U shape around the Island it was split in the middle by a gap there was a pantry between the counters in the gap. The kitchen was supplied with appliances. The living room had 12 comfortable chairs surrounding a large circular glass table with large glass windows on the right wall giving us a view of Mikoto's mansion. The bedrooms were exactly the same they were square. The door was in the middle of back wall the closet was in front wall the bed was on the right side an on the left was a worker area (or desk). The closet contained an area to hang up clothes on the left and to fold and put up clothes in a dresser on the right. The bathrooms were also identical square room. It had a square fog glass windows shower in the far right corner. The toilet was white and in the closer right corner. While the sink was a basic granite sink in the far left corner. There was a cabinet with an attached mirror as a door right above. The door into the bathrooms was in the left corner facing the sink. The rooms all had Uchiha emblems lanterns for lights on the ceiling. The rooms were all colored with the Uchiha emblem colors with red on the ceiling and white on the walls as well as are beds were made up wihose colors to. The floors were made of hard oak.

So the next few days had been getting settled in and getting new clothes (blouse and caprice) that related to my Chinese culture. While she bought Naruto clothes like Sasuke and Itachi only his shirts had a red swirl on the back plus his choice of shorts or pants.

I finished taking my shower I got out and wrapped a towel around me. I looked into the mirror and saw my hair down. I quickly grabbed two ribbons and I put my hair into buns. I brushed my teeth then walked to my room. I opened my closet I had different colored blouses (Any color I got it) to choose from. I decided on a light pink blouse I then looked over at my different colored caprice (Any color I got it). I pulled out a black pair and a light green pair. I liked the green better than black so I chose it. After picking out my outfit I got dressed.

After getting dressed I went to the kitchen and had a light breakfast then left. After walking outside I met up with Itachi and Sasuke. We then proceed to the hospital. Sasuke an I started a conversation about random things while Itachi just walked with calmness. After meeting Sasuke we became great friends. We hung out at the hospitals most days waiting for Naruto to get up. The rest we were doin things with Mikoto.

After five minutes we arrived at the hospital an checked in then continued to Naruto's room. After walking through a couple of hallways we arrived at his room. We started to open the door but stopped because we heard two people chuckling. Then I heard it after the chuckling his voice my Naruto otouto-san. I was about to open the door but Itachi stopped my hand.

"We shouldn't interrupt the Hokage and Naruto they seem to be in the middle of something." Itachi spoke then motioned us to wait in the chairs by the side of the door. I just sighed and waited.

* * *

**Naruto's pov**

**3 hours previous**

I woke in a strange white room I looked around and saw another bed to my side an two chairs on the side of that bed. I immediately realize I was in the hospital I cursed. I hated hospitals more than anything even the caretaker and that's saying something.

I looked over to the chairs seeing a man with a black robe with hood on and kitty mask. I recognized him as Anbu 'he's to probably protect me' I thought. I noticed his head was drooped a little and saw his eyes closed. I grew angry this man is supposed to protect me and he is sleeping on the job. My frown immediately turned into a smirk as I thought of a way to get him back for sleeping.

I quietly walked to the door opened the door an closed it loud enough for the man to hear. I then quickly moved to the side of the door. I then crouched down, and casted the genjutsu (I learned for my last prank) over me. **"Hey Naruto you should let me mask your chakra so your prank will actually work." **Kurama said. 'Alright but hurry.' I replied to him. I could hear the man curse and search the room for me then heard him start for the door. The door opened the man ran out looking around I smirked at this the man immediately used the **"Shunshin no jutsu** away from the place.

* * *

**Anbu undercover agent**

**2 minutes before**

I was having a wonderful nap until I heard a loud sound my eyes immediately snapped open. I looked around until I saw Naruto's bed was empty. I quickly looked around the room to make sure he was here. Though to no avail. I stepped out in to the hallway an looked around I inwardly groaned until I caught a flick of blonde near the ground. My inward groaned turned in to a smirk 'that little shits playing a prank on me well I better go tell the Hokage." I thought then used the **"Shunshin no jutsu **to the Hokage's office.

* * *

**Sarutobi's pov**

**Hokages Office**

I was finishing some paperwork when the Anbu operative that was guarding Naruto showed up. ''Well hello Ibiki what brings you here? Is something wrong with Naruto?"While my face showed evident concern. Ibiki took off his mask revealing his scarred face.

"Hokage-sama it's actually quite the opposite he's just awaken, and just tried to play a prank on me. I smiled Naruto was awake I had to go see him, but all that paper work on the desk had to be done by the ended of the day. I sighed until I remembered Ibiki had said Naruto had done a prank. I looked at him an spoke.

"Ibiki you said Naruto tried to do a prank on you how did he do it if you were watching him?" Ibiki paled an started to look every but me. I asked him "You were asleep weren't you." He nodded. I laughed 'Thank Kami for Naruto's pranking'. "Well Ibiki for your punishment for sleeping on the job." I paused Ibiki waiting for his punishment like a child who just got caught stealing a cookie from the cookie jar. "You will finish all the paperwork on my desk before the day is over. "Then I used the **"Shunshin no jutsu"** to get to the hospital"

* * *

**Ibiki's pov**

I looked over to the desk an saw it was covered with mountains of paper work. 'Damn brat next time I see him I'm gonna get him back for this.' I thought as I started to do the mountains of paper work grumbling everytime it had something to do with Naruto.

* * *

**Naruto'a pov**

**The Hospital**

**5 minutes earlier**

After the Anbu guy left I waited for Sarutobi Oji-san to show up. Knowing him he'd figure out that it was just a prank and get angry at the Anbu guy for not paying attention on the job. 'I wonder what kinda punishment he's going to get.' I smirked at that thought. Just then Sarutobi oji-san appeared with a smile on his face.

"How are you feeling Naruto? His eyes showing a concern I felt happy to know he had been worried about me. I smiled at him before replying to his earlier question.

"I'm feeling great old man how about you." I said he chuckled at the use of me using his nickname for him. He replied "Great now that you're up. By the way Naruto you didn't really think your little prank would work on Anbu did you?" I frowned at his last statement 'Damn he didn't get in trouble.' The old man laughed at me "Yes Naruto I know about the prank an him sleeping." I perked up hearing him say that.

"Is he in trouble?" I asked the old man just smirked evilly an nodded his head. I burst out laughing asking him what he made him do. He told me had made the Anbu guy finish all the paperwork on his desk by the end of the day. I laughed even harder because I had seen the old man's desk before cluttered with mountains of paper. After our laughter died down the old man's face grew serious and then I grew serious as well. I wasn't stupid I knew where things were headed.

"Do you remember what happened at the orphanage Naruto." I stared at the old man before nodding my head the old man replied "Can you tell me what happened?" I nodded and began to tell him what had happened at the orphanage then about meeting with the fox when I fell unconscious.

The old man was shocked from his facial expressions, but he quickly composed himself. "Naruto are you sure you can trust the Kyuubi?" So I just sighed and told him my answer.

"No I can't trust him completely yet, but he made a promise so I'm going to take it to heart. Now about my parents tell me your reasons for not wanting me to know about the, and is there anything else about my family I should know about." I ask him

"All right Naruto the reason I didn't tell you about your parents because your father has enemies from many villages such as Kumo, Iwa, and other little villages. An because your mom was a jinchuuriki (villagers despised her for it) an married (Ninja were to afraid of Minato to make a move on her) to your dad there was only one possible choice to who your father was. As to other things about your family you have a set of godparents. Their names are Jiraiya an Tsunade of the Lengendary three Sannin. Their current location is unknown however. All I know is Jiraiya left for research, and Tsunade left with her deceased lover's niece to train her." I grew upset after finding that I had godparents, and they left without even help trying to raise me. 'When I meet those two I'm gonna punch both of them in the face' after my thought I spoke up.

"Ok I understand your reasoning now it's time for you to help me with my training." I stated the Old man nodded his head, asked what he needed to do. 'Hey Kurama what does he need to do?'

"**Tell him you need the entire basic academy and genin ninjutsu, all chakra control exercises, the taijutsu scroll for Gouken Ryuu, chakra weights, the scroll for the "shadow clone" and a teacher that can help you."** He finished I then repeated what Kurama told me to tell the Hokage what I needed.

"Alright Naruto report to the training ground nine this weekend to meet your new sensei." I nodded before the old man continued. "Naruto about your goal I think it's amazing that you strive to become Hokage, But Hokage is not just a title for respect, and acknowledgment." I got a confused look before the old man continued "Hokage is a title earned by protecting the people in the village, and those who are precious to you. By sacrificing everything you have to save it that is how you earn the title Hokage."

I stared at the old man in awe after hearing him I added another goal to my list to make sure I can always protect my precious people. "Thank you oji-san." I smiled lightly he smiled back to. I looked over at the clock it read about 8 in the morning I gaped we had been talking for nearly three hours. "holy shit we've been talking for 3 hours!" The old man scolded me.

"Naruto your 5 stop talking like a sailor." I laughed at the old man's scolding. An apparently my laughs contagious cause he started to laugh to. After laughing the old man stood up and spoke. "Naruto well I guess it's time for me to leave because your friends are here." I perked up at someone was here to visit me but got confused at the word of friends because I only had one best friend/sister. 'Just have to wait and see' I thought. While the old man open the door, and said "Ok I'm done."

* * *

**Sasuke's pov**

**Five minutes after waiting**

"Ok I'm done" the Hokage said an stepped out the door. He started to walk over to my brother, but stopped when we heard Naruto yell. "Bye old man I plan to see you soon." The Hokage just chuckled, and continued walking to my brother. Once he finished walking he and my brother started to talk with each other. I tried to listen to their conversation, but something suddenly pulled me.

"Come on Sasuke let me introduce you to Naruto." Tenten said dragging me in to the room. My arm felt like it was being pulled out of its socket. That was how strong and hard Tenten was pulling on my arm. As soon as I came in to the room I saw the blonde was awake his eyes were cerulean. Tenen dropped my arm, and ran over to hug him. I sat there feeling kind of awkward. Until Tenten stopped and looked at me an motioned me over to them. "Well don't just sit there Sasuke come meet Naruto."

I walk over slowly reaching the bed, and look at the blond. "Hello dobe my name is Sasuke Uchiha." Naruto flinched at being called an idiot, but quickly composed himself. Then put a huge smile on his face.

"All right teme my name is Naruto Uzumaki nice to meet ya." I flinched back at his happy attitude towards calling me that. I got angry and grabbed him by the scruff of his hospital robe.

"what'd you call me dobe."I said with malice in my voice. While Naruto smiled, and started laughing this made me even angry 'is this blond really just a big dobe, I thought. The blond stopped laughing just enough to tell me.

"Teme you an me are gonna get along great." I then got it 'the blond was trying to find common ground with me maybe he's not such a dobe after all, but I'm not gonna tell him that.' I started to laugh along with him. I knew from then on we were going to be best friends for life.

* * *

**Chapter end**

**Author notes: Alright guys chapter 4 over I plan for the next chapter to be getting to know Sasuke better, and introducing the rest of Naruto's friends an getting to know them to. The chapter after that is when Naruto starts his training then it's a time skip. Also guys that add my story to their favorites, or put it on check for updates please review at least once I don't care what you say. Though a most preferable review would be you critique.**

**Translations:**

**Dobe: Idiot**

**Teme: Bastard**


	6. Chapter 5

**Naruto: The Prodigal Genius**

"Talking"

_'Thinking or talking to Kurama'_

"**Kurama talking"**

"**Jutsu"**

"_**Summon speaking"**_

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Meeting of Eight**

**Tenten's pov**

**At the hospital**

_A few seconds after Sasuke and Naruto's meeting_

After watching the two boys greeting, I sweat dropped anime style. I guess I should have expected it. Naruto has a bright, sunshiny personality while Sasuke has got a much darker, broodier one. I then saw the door open to reveal a sullen looking Itachi.

"Aniki, is something wrong?" Sasuke asked with concern in his voice. Itachi shook his head and returned to his calm collected look. Itachi walked over to Naruto and stuck out his hand. Naruto reached out and shook it.

" Itachi Uchiha." Itachi smiled slightly at Naruto. Naruto in return gave him a huge grin.

" Naruto Uzumaki, but you probably already know that seeing as you've all been visiting me this past week."

My eyebrows shot up. "How do you know that?"

"The old man told me." He replied.

"Oh" was all I said. Sasuke spoke up.

"Dobe you should be more respectful to the Hokage." Naruto stuck out his tongue.

"Whatever, teme. Tenten, where are we gonna stay? And when can I get out of here?" His voice was filled with frustration. I chuckled. I knew how much Naruto hated hospitals. I was about to tell him when Mikoto arrived introduced herself. She told him. He glared at me for a second until Mikoto smiled.

"Tenten said you didn't want to be a burden or pitied, but as your guardian I make the calls."

Naruto's eyes gleamed with a joy I had never before seen, and I was all the more grateful.

* * *

**Naruto's pov**

I felt so happy rightat that moment. Some adults care for me! At first because I felt she was just trying to protect me from the villagers because she felt bad for me, but I was proven wrong after I saw the look of joy on her face. She gave me a hug, and I wondered._Is this what it's like to have a mother?_

After we talked for a bit, Mikoto gave the bag of clothes to me.

"Change in the bathroom, then meet us outside to go home."

I smiled. "Thanks." Once in the bathroom I closed the door and looked in the bag.

The bag contained an orange shirt with a collar that came up just below my chin. The front of the shirt was blank but on the back it had the Uzumaki spiral. I also got black pants that came down to my lower calf and your average mid-calf ninja sandals.

After getting dressed I met them outside of the room and we walked to the front desk. When we got there I saw 5 people. 3 were children our age and two were adults.

Both adults were male one man was beefy (or fat). He had red hair with swirl markings on both cheeks. He donned black samurai armor with the kanji for food on it.

The other man was thin and muscular, with long black hair. His eyes stood out the most as they were pupil-less and white. He wore traditional loose fitting robes with a brown haori over it.

The 3 children were two boys and a girl. The first boy was a chubby kid with spiky brown hair with swirls on his face like the older man. He wore a zip up jacket with light green color covering the top of his shoulders with a darker green covering the rest of the jacket. For pants he wore brown shorts that came to his knees, and black ninja sandals.

The second boy looked a lot like the older man with strange eyes. He had long black hair with white bandages covering the top of his forehead. His eyes were also like the older man's. He wore a Hyuuga child training attire (What Neji was wearing while watching Hinata train with her dad)

The girl had blue hair with leveled hime-cut right above her forehead with two locks of hair framing her face. She had the same eyes as the older man and the boy except it had a tinge of lavender. The girl also wore the same outfit as the younger black haired boy.

As we arrived we could hear the men talking to the kids.

"Chouji you need to stop eating so fast." The man with red hair said to the boy with spiky brown hair.

"Sorry dad." The boy named Chouji said while giving one of those apologetic closed eyes smiles, and chuckling nervously.

"Hinata you need to get your self confidence. How do plan to become head of the Hyuuga clan?" The older man with strange eyes asked clearly annoyed. The boy with bandages on his head just smirked.

"S-sory f-father" the girl named Hinata stuttered out. She looked timid, scared, and very shy. I felt bad for her.

* * *

**Hiashi's pov**

_'Damn, this the second time this week she's been knocked unconscious. What does she need? She's not confident enough. How can I fix this?'_ After a minute of thinking I felt five chakra presences. I turned to see Mikoto Uchiha, her sons, and two other children.

I nodded politely. "Mikoto-sama."

She smiled. "Hiashi sama." I saw that her youngest son had started to talk to the blond boy. My eyes traveled to the whiskers on the blond boy's face and I immediately recognized him as the Kyuubi container.

"Mikoto-sama, when did your family become close to the fox child?" Mikoto laughed.

"Hiashi-sama, I haven't known Naruto for long. He actually just woke up today." I was still confused.

"But why are you with him? And what do you mean he just woke up?" I asked her. She told me what had happen at the orphanage and how her son was told to guard Naruto from the villagers. She told me people who are isolated from others can become unpredictable, and dangerous. So she allowed Naruto along with the girl with brown hair to live with her and the rest of the Uchiha clan.

_'I wonder . . . I have isolated Hinata from people except me and Neji, but Neji always bullies her mentally. Then there is me. I only train her physically. Maybe she needs to be around more people to gain confidence . Maybe I can fix her problem with friends.'_

"Mikoto-sama would mind watching Hinata for me?" I asked her. She smiled

'_Let's see where this goes.'_

* * *

**Chouji's pov**

I stood alone at the edge of the crowd. _Wow, I really need some friends. I'm alone at Ichiraku' and I'm alone here. This stinks._

"Hey, my name's Naruto Uzumaki. What's yours?" I spun to see the blond boy behind me holding out his hand. "What's your name?"

"Chouji Akimichi. It's nice to meet you Naruto." I smiled at him and he grinned back. Maybe this could turn into friendship. First however, the test. "Hey Naruto, would you like to come eat with me at Ichiraku's?"

"Hell yeh. I'm starving. But what's Ichiraku's?" I stared at him, mouth hanging wide. He passed the test, having accepted the invite, but he needed some serious help. He didn't know what Ichiraku's was, and it was up to me to introduce him to the wonder of ramen. Then the door of the hospital opened to reveal 4 people.

The first man had a black hair that was in ponytail with his spiked up like a pineapple. His eyes were black, and he had two scars on the right side of his face with pierced ears. His outfit contained of a mesh shirt with a flak jacket over it and a deer skin coat over that. He also wore hand guards, black shinobi pants and sandals.

The other man had long blond hair that ended in a ponytail, and was spiky on the top. His eyes were blue/green. He had strong facial features such as his defined jaw. He wore a Konoha leaf forehead protector, a black outfit with a Konoha flak jacket over the black outfit, and a red sleeveless haori over that.

The man with a pineapple shape hair was carrying a boy that looked like a younger version of him. Minus the scars, the piercings, and the huge ass bump on his head. He probably knocked it somewhere.

The girl was holding the man with blonde hairs hand. She was crying, probably from the injured hand that had many nasty deep cuts. She had short blonde hair with green clip on the left side. Her eyes were a blue with jewel like quality. She wore a pink and purple dress (look on Narutopedia under Naruto Uzumaki's background) and high legged purple ninja sandals.

"Hey Shikaku, Inoichi. What happened to your little ones?" My father asked the two older men.

"Troublesome. My lazy son decided not to listen to his mother while she had the frying pan out." Shikaku said lazily.

My father laughed. "Well what about you Inoichi?"

"Ino fell into the rose bush." My father stopped laughing and scowled.

"Still upset from falling into the last time Chouza?" Inoichi said smirking.

"Anyway what happen to Chouji?" Shikaku asked.

"He ate to fast." Father replied. His friends started chuckling, but stopped when the nurse came out and took the boy and Ino.

"Hey Dad," I asked, "Can Naruto go eat with us at Ichiraku's please?" My father looked at me and I saw a small smile.

"Sure Chouji, just make sure it's okay with his guardian."A huge grin became plastered on my face.

"Hey Naruto, ask if you can come along."

"Kay!" He turned around and headed toward the older woman with dark hair.

* * *

**Naruto's pov**

"Hey Mikoto, I'm hungry and Choji invited me to go to Ichiraku's. Can I go please?" I used the puppy dog face while cackling madly inside. This always worked.

"Well of course Naruto, you can go." she said."But I have to go shopping so Itachi will have to take you." Itachi looked over with a questioning look, as if to say 'babysitting?'

Apparently Tenten and Sasuke overheard because they both said at the same time "I wanna go too!" Mikoto laughed and Itachi looked horrified.

"Hey Chouza, you want to go drinking with us." Inoichi said with cheery expression on his face.

"Well I don't know. What about Choji, Ino, and Shikamaru?"

Mikoto spoke up to bring about Itachi's demise."Oh don't worry guys Itachi will watch all the children." she said cheerfully. By now Itachi looked like he was about to die.

"Mikoto-sama, do you also mind watching Neji? He is Hinata's guard." Itachi apparently had lost his cool.

"No no, its fine, I'll do it. I'll watch _all_ your children, and while you're at it tell everyone _else _I'm open for babysitting." He said frostily. All he got were a few sympathetic glances. He crossed his arms. "Hn."

I for one was enjoying his misery.

It took about ten minutes before the other two arrived. The men told them what they were going to do and sent them over to us. The blonde girl named Ino started to walk over to me and I got a good look at her. Her blonde hair was platinum blonde, her eyes were like jewels, and her face was really pretty. _'Wait what the hell am I thinking? Do I like her? Wait, I'm five, I don't give a shit'_ I could hear Kurama laugh at me. _'Shut up!'_ I told it.

"Hi I'm Ino Yamanaka." she smiled cheerfully at me. Whoa, with my whacked-up thoughts I didn't realize she was over here yet.

* * *

**Ino's pov**

"Hello Ino. My name is Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki." There was something about his voice . . . the friendliness? I don't know what, but I liked it. "How is your hand feeling?" He asked me his gaze filled with concern.

"It's fine." I said. He nodded and told me where we were going. I listened to him and tuned everything else out. Listening and staring into his beautiful cerulean eyes . . .

* * *

**Sasuke's pov**

_'Well the dobe is in a conversation. I guess go talk to the other girl'_ I thought and started to walk over to her. She seemed so nervous, scared like something was going to get her. I finally got over to her and spoke.

"Hello. My name is Sasuke Uchiha." I spoke while smiling slightly at her. She blushed extremely hard which caused me to raise an eyebrow. That seemed to make her blush even harder. She tried to speak, but it was hard to understand. 'Hm, she's cute when she stutters.' Wait, what the hell? Where did that come from?

* * *

**Hinata's pov**

"M-my name is H-hinata." I stuttered like always. _'Damn it, damn it, stupid stutter. He probably thinks I'm weak, and worthless like Neji does.'_ Speaking of Neji here came his mean comment. I look over to see him start, but was stopped when the other girl ran in front of him. She introduced herself and Neji reacted with the same indifference that he always does. While he was speaking she turned around and winked at me_. 'Oh I'm definitely going to have to thank that girl._' I thought then turned back to Sasuke who just smiled at me. _'He's cute.'_ I blushed.

* * *

**Tenten's pov**

After saving Hinata from whatever her cousin was going to say, I started talking to him. His only replies were 'hn' most of the time. It was really annoying until he interrupted me in the middle of a sentence.

"Would you stop talking to me? Go bother your parents." The word parents stung at my heart and I felt tears welling up in my eyes. Neji noticed and raised an eyebrow.

"No, no, I'll leave you alone." I said, voice quivering. Then I ran out of the door, ignoring Sasuke and Naruto calling me back.

* * *

**Neji's pov**

I don't know how it happened, but it had happened. 10 seconds after her leaving, something hit me and slammed me through a window. I looked up to see the blonde boy, Naruto. His eyes had changed from blue to red, and the pupils had become slits. His hand was closed in a fist, and I gathered that he was the one that punched me. It was luck that I wasn't bleeding too badly from the broken glass.

"Stay inside now!" I heard Itachi yell to the others and try to run over to me.

"You asshole" I looked over to Naruto to see him calming down. "Do you not think before you speak? Do you make the assumption that something you say won't hurt them?" he said to me, his eyes still filled red.

"What did I say?" I struggled, but finally managed to meet his eyes where I could see sadness, pain, and anger.

"It's not for me to say. Ask her when your apologizing to her. Now go!" he yelled the last two words. I didn't need to be told twice, and ran towards the area I had seen her go. I may be have been the clan prodigy, but that chakra was terrifying.

I found her after ten minutes, crying at the base of a tree in a park. I felt a bit bad about making her cry. I walked up to her, saw her stiffen and glance at me before looking away again.

"What do you want?" I started to say something, but she cut me off. "Did you come here to tell me that no one wants me? That I'm worthless?" She asked bitterly. I blinked.

"No I came to apologize to you. I'm sorry; I didn't mean to hurt you." she looked up, and I could see tear tracks down her face. Then she put her head back down. I walked over and sat down next to her, feeling her stiffen. I don't have a clue why I did it, but I put a hand on her shoulder and waited for her to calm down. After several minutes she dried her eyes.

"Neji I'm sorry for annoying you." I stared. _She_ was apologizing to _me_?

"No, don't apologize I was just being a jerk." she looked at me, smiled lightly. "Tenten?" something had been bugging me since this whole thing started.

"Yes?" She asked warily. _'Probably still upset towards me for what I said.'_ I thought then took a deep breath.

"Tenten what did I say that set you off? What did you mean by nobody wants you?" She sighed.

"Parents." She said quietly. "I don't have any parents. I'm an orphan, and have no family. When I said nobody wanted me, I meant it. You want to know why no one wants me? My parents wrote a letter on the night I was born saying that I was worthless, that no one wanted me, that I was a waste of money."

I sat there awkwardly. I had zerp experience in this area, and no idea what to say. Another voice that I recognized as Naruto's sounded from behind us. "Tenten you're not worthless, and you never will be. I'm here for you, so are Sasuke, Itachi, Mikoto, and Neji. Right Neji?"

" . . . He's right. I'm here." Tenten smiled at my words and hugged me. At first I just sat there, before returning it ever so slightly.

"Alright, it's been about thirty minutes we better return before Itachi blows a fuse or two." Naruto said. We headed back in comfortable silence.

* * *

**Shikamaru's pov**

**Back at the hospital**

_'Troublesome'_ I thought as I was forced to be watched by somebody barely knew. Kami knows I would like to be sleeping, or watching clouds in my favorite spot. After waiting for awhile they finally returned. Itachi had a talk with Naruto while we walked to Ichiraku's. When we arrived we sat down and placed our orders.

While eating, Naruto, Sasuke, and Choji got into a ramen eating contest. The girls cheered them on. While Neji and I watched with interest, Itachi just seemed to be flirting with the Ramen bar girl Ayame not paying attention to how much ramen they were eating. Naruto won the contest with 20 bowls, Choji took second with 17, and Sasuke in third with 12 1/2. He honestly looked a little green, and I pitied whoever was near.

Ino gave Naruto a big hug for winning. he blushed lightly while Sasuke smirked at him. _'Troublesome.'_

We then got up and left heading towards the Uchiha compound, but not before hearing Ayame telling Itachi he needed to pay 10000 ryo. We could see him gape like a fish at the amount before slumping. He pretty much emptied his wallet, and wept anime tear streaks when Ayame wasn't looking. We all got a good laugh at that.

We returned to the compound and got to know each other better. Choji and I became good friends. After awhile Mikoto grabbed us and had Itachi take Choji, Ino and me home while she took Neji and Hinata.

After arriving home I heard my mother yell at my drunken father. I decided to walk quietly upstairs and go to bed to avoid the troublesome argument. I had many thoughts about the group of new friends I had.

'_We're only five and you can practically see the pairings. Naruto and Ino, Sasuke and Hinata, Tenten and Neji. How troublesome. Hm, better get to bed. I'm wasting sleep time thinking.'_

I curled up and drifted off to dreamland.

'_The meeting of eight. How very interesting.'_

* * *

**End of chapter**

**Translation:**

**Aniki: big brother  
**

**Author notes: Sorry for 2 day delay I have an beta that takes about two days to redit. Though I think the chapter is a lot better after they were done with it personally. Also Italics are now a persons thoughts an I'm time skipping in the next chapter to the academy. thats it also review.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Naruto: The Prodigal Genius**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

'_Pet speech'_

**"Kyuubi speaking"**

_**"Summon"**_

**"Jutsu"**

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Academy, Elemental training, and the Fox.**

**2 years later**

**Naruto's pov**

**Training ground nine.**

_'Kami-sama! training with Gai sucks!' _I thought as I dodged a kick intended for my head. For two years I'd been mastering basic academy style, genin ninjutsu, and the Gouken Ryuu from Gai-sensei.

Gai was a jonin leveled ninja and a master of taijutsu, but every ninja has their quirks. In Gai's case it's just about everything. Good Kami-sama, I couldn't believe he walked out in public with his haircut (bowl- absolutely horrendous) and those damn eyebrows! He could at least shave them! But it was his outfit, the green spandex suit, that really got to people. Tack on orange legwarmers and you've got the weirdest jonin in history.

His personality was just as bad as his appearance. Especially the first day I met him.

* * *

**Flashback**

**Two years ago**

**Third person pov**

_'Damn, five AM is way too early to get up.'_ thought Naruto as he walked into training ground nine. The five year old walked to the middle of the field and looked it over.

The area was obviously used for taijutsu. Stumps with marks of destruction from punches and kicks littered the area, and the clearing was surrounded by the forest. There also seemed to be a something that made the air heavier.

All of a sudden he felt a breeze on his cheek, and a powerful kick to his jaw sent him flying least ten feet in the air. He probably would have gone farther if the gravity didn't stop him. He fell heavily and collided with the top of a stump.

"Oof!"He gasped for breath as the air whooshed out of his lungs. After a moment or two the pain subsided, and he looked around to see what hit him. His eyes narrowed at the man with a bowl cut with a green bag over his shoulders. "Ow, what the hell is your problem jerk?" Naruto said rubbing the huge welt that started to form on his back.

"Such unyouthful words for a youthful student." the man said. Naruto stared as he continued. "So you are Naruto Uzumaki my youthful new student." The blonde nodded. Gai's volume suddenly skyrocketed, and Naruto winced. "YOSH! Naruto, I will make you an expert of the Gouken Ryuu in two years or I shall walk on my hands from Konoha to Suna without a break!" Naruto sweatdropped. The Konoha-Suna journey was a three day trip by normal means, and would probably be longer walking in a handstand. Clearly this man wasn't quite sane.

"Your're Gai Maito, right? My new sensei?"

"YES!" Gai wept youthful tears. "MY NEW STUDENT RECOGNIZES ME!"

". . . Okay then . . . what's in the bag?" Gai's face lit up with childlike glee, and Naruto was reminded of a couple of children from the orphanage. The people they had smiled at had ended up in the hospital.

He wasn't going to enjoy this one bit.

"Well my most youthful student, this bag contains..." Gai said, taking the bag off his shoulder and opening it. "Chakra weights, scrolls for the techniques you asked for, and kunai/shuriken." he said while tossing Naruto two leg warmers, two arm warmers, and an orange with black weapon pouch. (The arm warmers are like Sasuke's only black in the middle with orange cuffs. The leg warmers are like Lee and Gai's but black. The pouch is all black with orange trim.)

Naruto slipped on the warmers an immediately felt added weight and his chakra being suppressed. "So these are the weights. They seem to suppress my chakra to." Gai grinned crazily at his student and did his signature nice guy pose.

"YOSH! Naruto the flames of youth burn bright in your mind! They do that! To add weight, add chakra! And as your chakra coils build the chakra suppression will increase!" Gai shouted merrily. Another sweat drop formed Naruto's forehead. Gai had probably busted his eardrums._'Kami is he high. This is gonna be what Shikamaru calls a drag.'_ Naruto thought.

* * *

**End of Flashback**

**Naruto's pov**

Well it had been two years since then, and I'd become an expert of the Gouken Ryuu. Even though I thought it would be funny to watch Gai walk to Suna on his hands.

For two years I worked on my strength, speed, and basic chakra skills, plus learning other things that can help me later in life such as patience (from Shikamaru- cloud watching is seriously boring), kunai/shuriken use (from Itachi- Sasuke and Tenten had learned from him too, and we were all nearly his level), and more chakra and sense abilities from Kurama.

My training with Gai made me stronger (getting rid of any fat that might have existed), faster (from wearing the weights and training ground nine) and smarter (my reaction time increased as my speed did). Gai taught me a lot, even some of the more dangerous techniques, but made me use the shadow clones to learn it so I don't kill myself.

Continuing my fight with Gai- I wasn't up to par with his strength or speed, but good enough to land a few kicks punches and kicks. He started a high speed attack, barreling toward me extremely fast. _Wait for it, wait for it. . ._Just as he was five feet away, I struck.

**"Konoha Reppuu!"** I did a crouching spin kick. Gai jumped up barely missing it. _'Got you.'_**"Konoha Shoufuu!**". I quickly jumped up and landed a swift upward kick. **"Konoha Senpuu!"** I did a roundhouse kick. Gai started to fall, but I wasn't done. I dropped to the ground and quickly sped to the spot he was falling to. I quickly formed a cross seal. **"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**" 3 shadow clones appeared. 2 clones did a high kick on Gai "Na-" "-Ru-" The third clone and I jumped up, and the clone used **"Konoha Shoufuu!"**to send Gai higher and finish the other two's chant with "-To!". I used the **"Konoha Kage Buyo!"** then quickly started to quickly kick upward. I flipped over to the top and started to kick down. I did a backward flip with my leg out to finish the sequence. **"Uzumaki Rendan!" **Gai slammed into the ground, and the entire field shook with the force of the impact. "Haha, I finally did it!"

" YOSH! Naruto, the flames of youth burn bright in you! Finally you are an expert of the Gouken Ryuu!" I nodded and sat down, sweat pouring down my body. Finally after five minutes I had my breath back and we finished off the day's training. When we were done we both took a rest and talked about the academy. Sasuke, Ino, Hinata, Shikamaru, Chouji and I were attending the academy tomorrow. Neji and Tenten had started the year previous.

"Well Gai-sensei, I'll see you later." I said to him. He did his nice guy pose and I facepalmed as I walked away.

_'So Kurama, what am I learning next.'_

**"Well Kit, I think it's time for you to learn the basics of your elemental affinities."**Practically any hostility we might have once held had melted away over time, and we were actually close friends. He had even kept his promise to train me.

_'Then I need to go talk to oji-san, ri-_'

"GRRRR!"

"Yip yip!"

My head snapped toward the sound. It seemed to be coming from the bushes, and seemed to be some sort of large animal. The growl at any rate. The yipping would be a smaller life form.

I pushed aside the leaves of the trees and saw the problem. A medium sized bear stood, hackles raised, in front of a little fox kit. The little orange fuzzball cowered in fear, and the bear drew closer._'Crap!'_

I quickly pulled a kunai from my weapon pouch and threw it, nailing the beast in the side of the throat. An almighty roar came from its chest and it turned to me, and though the blade seemed to weaken it, it wasn't quite dead yet. I pulled out another blade and threw it to join the first. The bear stumbled, but still got up again. Just how resilient was this thing? I finally threw a third blade and it tumbled over dead.

I blinked. I wasn't exactly what you'd call squeamish, but I had just made my first kill, and it didn't feel like much of anything. I didn't feel different. Hm. Maybe that talk about it being all earth shattering was just that - talk. Or maybe I was just weird. I shook it off and turned to the animal I had saved.

The fox was tiny like a kitten. Its fur was light red with a white belly, and black eyes. There was a major wound on its stomach, and its breathing seemed labored.

**"Kit, quickly. Put your hand on its stomach."**Kurama's voice was angry, and I did as I was told because, frankly, I was scared of Kurama's tone. I put my hand on its stomach then I felt the Kurama's chakra course through me. My hand was engulfed in red chakra, and it's stomach start to heal quickly. After about ten seconds the wound closed up, but after I removed my hand a seal mark like mine appeared. _'Kurama why is there a mark?_'

**"Kit, I may or may not have gone a little overboard on the healing . . ."** I sat there for awhile until I heard something unfamiliar in my mind.

_'Hello? Who are you? Where am I?'_ an unfamiliar girlish tone echoed in my head. I heard Kurama growl and the other voice yelped.

**"Kit, you better get in here and see this for yourself."** I sighed, sat down, and started to meditate.

* * *

**Naruto's mind**

I awoke in Kurama's cell to see nothing had changed from my many visits. My chair sat in the middle as always. The only thing that was wrong with this situation was that there was another presence in my mind. The little fox, to be more exact.

**"Ah good kit is here now we can get down to the bottom of this."** Kurama said while the kitsune sat there trembling in fear.

"Kurama, why the hell is that fox here?" I asked him.

**"It seems that I may have transferred half of my first tail over to the other fox and created a telepathy link. Accidentally, of course."**

"Ok, that would explain the other voice. So what about your tail, will it grow back? What do we do with the fox?"

**"Yes the tail will grow back over time. As for the kitsune, she will be you partner. She will actually be some help. This is the perfect time to teach you collaboration techniques. There is also a possibility she could grow bigger than normal kitsunes from my chakra."**I nodded.

"What's her name?" I asked. There was no answer."You forgot to ask her what her name was, didn't you?" It was more of a statement than a question. He just growled at me.

**"Damn kit, makes me look like an idiot."** He cleared his throat an addressed the fox. **"What is your name little kit?"**The little kit looked nervous- like, _really_nervous- but managed to speak without a stutter. I was sort of impressed.

_"__Mito, Kyuubi-sama__."_ Kurama nodded.

**"Well Mito, you can call me Kurama. That over there is Naruto. Though I call him kit. You will be helping us."** Kurama said. Mito nodded.

_"Yes Kurama it is an honor to help you and your jinchuuriki."_ Mito spoke then all of a sudden the room started to blur out.

**"Good now go."** I heard Kurama say before leaving.

* * *

**Back out in the woods**

I awoke from my meditation to see Mito looking at me. I stared back for a while before picking her up and putting her on my shoulder. I stood up, dusting off my pants, and formed the ram seal **"Shunshin no jutsu!"**

* * *

**Hokage's office**

I shushin'd in to the old man's office to see him crouched over his desk and surrjounded by massiove piles of paperwork. I resisted the urge to facepalm.

"Hey oji-san." He looked up and smiled at me, motioning me to sit down by his desk.

"Hello Naruto, what can I do for you?" he asked me before noticing Mito. "And who's this?"

I yawned, and related the entire story. When I was done, I requested chakra papers.

"Of course." He pulled out two pieces of square paper from his desk then handed them to me. "Channel some of your chakra into the paper." he said to both Mito and me. I took her off my shoulder and placed her on the floor, with one chakra paper under her front paw. We channeled our chakra and both papers spilt in half. Nothing happened for a moment, so we both jumped when one half caught fire. The old man nodded like he expected it. "Yes, that makes sense. Your Father had a wind affinity that he apparently passed to you. You in turn passed it to Mito. Mito has a fire affinity which she gave to you."

He beckoned for us to follow, and led us to the tower jutsu library. He walked around, picking a scroll here and there.

**"Kit, ask him for basics of genjutsu and the man beast clone technique. Also ask him for a teacher in genjutsu and elemental training."**

I did so and the old man just nodded.

After an hour of getting scrolls he gave me a bag and told me to have Itachi help me with genjutsu. I was to meet my elemental sensei at training ground ten after school. I formed the ram seal. **"Shunshin no jutsu!"**

* * *

**Naruto and Tenten's apartment**

**Tenten's pov**

The rest of my friends and I had been waiting forever for Naruto to get home when he popped out of nowhere with a cute little fox on his shoulder. I resisted the urge to coo.

"Naruto-kun, where were you?" Ino asked him. He just replied by putting the little fox in her lap. "Naruto-kun, you didn't answer my question."

"Sorry guys. I was talking to the old man and helping Mito." he said.

"Wait, who's Mito?" I asked. He gestured to the fox.

_"Hi guys"_ everybody's eyes widened. Naruto laughed.

"Naruto-kun is that why you were late? You were talking to a fox?" Ino asked. He nodded and told us the whole story. I found it interesting that he was able to have a partner like the Inuzukas.

We all hung out for the rest of the day. That pretty much consisted of Naruto and Sasuke coming up with pranks **(a/n I know Sasuke doesn't prank but it's my story so fuck off. Besides, Naruto and Sasuke need a shared hobby.) **for school tomorrow, Chouji and Shikamaru watching the clouds from our living room and eating chips, Ino an Hinata talking about whatever, and Neji and I talking about the new school year.

* * *

**Naruto's room**

**The next day 7am**

**Naruto's pov**

_'Today's the day I start on my path to become a ninja._' I thought .

**"Hey kit, I want you to act like an in the academy."** Kurama said.

'_What? Why'_

He elaborated. **"Because, kit, if people find out your more than your average academy student, villagers will think your even more dangerous. People tend to underestimate morons, which will actually raise your unpredictability and make you more dangerous. Lastly a ninja is a master of deception, and if you can make everyone think you're a complete imbecile it will help you become a better ninja."**I nodded reluctantly.

_'Hey Kurama, what do I tell my friends? They all know I'm not stupid.'_

**"Just tell them that you act like an idiot because you heard genin teams are placed in groups of 3 for equal balance on each team. You get the idea?"**

_'Yeah'_ I cut off the conversation and got ready.

I wore my usual warmers (weights), black pants under my usual leg warmers, black ninja sandals, and my usual orange short sleeve shirt with a short collar and red swirl.

After getting dressed I picked up Mito and walked to the kitchen. I greeted Tenten where she was making breakfast. She handed me a plate with food. We ate, and then walked out of our apartment. We met up with Sasuke outside and started toward the academy. After a few minutes we arrived.

All the students were sorted into lines according to their instructor. Tenten waved and walked off to join her own line. Sasuke and me walked to the linewhere the resto of oour friends were waiting. Then all the new academy student's parents showed. The academy principal made a long speech about the will of fire, becoming Konoha's next best generation, and whatever 'cause I zoned out after that. When he finished his speech we all walked into the building to our new sensei's classrooms.

"Alright class take your seats anywhere." Immediately I walked over to the back desk closest to the window. I took the seat on the left. Sasuke sat to the one on the right of me in the same desk. The rest of our friends sat in the desk in front of us with Shikamaru and Choji in front of us and Ino and Hinata in front of them.

"_Ew, I smell dog"_ said Mito. I laughed, then smelled the air using my keen senses. I smelled it too. It was gross. I looked over to see a boy and a dog, and it was not just any dog. It was an Inuzuka dog.

The boy, with crazy brown hair, the Inuzuka tats, and a little white mutt sneered at us when he caught me looking.

"What are you looking at, puppy chow?" I taunted him. He laughed.

"Nothing. All I see is two kittens." Mito and I snarled back. But apparently we hadn't been paying attention because the next thing I saw was a little freaky.

"Pay attention brats!" yelled Iruka. His head swelled to a really scary size, and I blinked. He sat back, cool as a cucumber, and continued to teach. Weird guy. I just got bored and fell asleep with my last thought being _'Kami, the next four years are going to be...troublesome.'_

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the longer wait guys. Also I won't be posting anything for the next 15 or so days. But when I do I'll have about 2 or 3 chapters done.**

**Translations:**

Kitsune: fox

Kami: god

**Jutsu:**

**Konoha Reppuu: **Leaf Violent Wind

**Konoha Senpuu: **Leaf Whirlwind

**Konoha Shoufuu: **Leaf Rising Wind

**Konoha Kage Buyo: **Leaf shadow dance

**Naruto Uzumaki Rendan: **Naruto Uzumaki combo


End file.
